


Isn't it Bromantic?

by unoriginal_liz



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginal_liz/pseuds/unoriginal_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bro is this season's must-have accessory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it Bromantic?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for phrenic_entrophy on livejournal. Requirements were Grady/Nico, "it's Guy Love, between two guuuuuuys!"; points for Sonny/Chad subtext.
> 
> Chad was going to script this bromance, but for Nico and Grady it was going to go to the weird place that every romantic comedy goes when the two leads are a dude and a dudette.

It began, as so many things did, with a ‘What’s Hot and What’s Not’ list and the carefully casual words, “So…wanna hang out? This weekend? Together? I’m thinking pizza – some paparazzi…nothing major.” Chad scuffed his toe against the floor, face lowered, before looking up winsomely.

“You mean like…a date?” Sonny sounded slightly breathless. “Um, I – Chad, that’s…I mean, it’s so sudden, and” –

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you,” Chad said, straightening up.

“You weren’t?”

“No, I” – he stopped. “Were you going to say yes?”

Sonny did the awkward laugh thing. “What? No! I mean, you didn’t ask me, so how could I say yes?”

“I don’t know, but it sounded like you were going to.”

“Oh please! I was _obviously_ going to let you down gently, because there is no way I would ever say yes. Am I right?” She nudged Tawni for support. 

“Oh sweetie – you embarrassing yourself is what I like to call a spectator sport,” Tawni said, making finger quotes around the words ‘spectator sport’. “I like to just kick back and watch the show.”

Chad raised his eyebrows, waiting.

“Yeah, well, if you weren’t talking to me, then who were you talking to?” she asked, raising her chin and folding her arms across her chest.

“Random So Randomites, this is your lucky day,” Chad said, addressing –

“Nico and Grady?!”

“You’re asking us out on a date?”

“Wow. I thought I was supposed to be the weird one,” Zora said. She squared up to Chad. “Quit muscling in on my gig, _punk_!”

Chad fastidiously wiped the area around his eye free of spit-flecks, then said, “There’s nothing weird about it.”

“Of course not,” Nico assured him.

“Yeah – we’re _awesome_ ,” Grady chimed in.

Chad ignored them, and pulled out a folded magazine page from his pocket. “According to _The Teen Tatler,_ Hollywood is currently experiencing a bromance of Apatowian proportions.”

Sonny blinked. “In English?”

“Guy love is _hot,_ and the solo-guy…is _not_.”

“That’s true, actually,” Tawni said. “You remember that movie part I tried out for and – didn’t get?”

“I remember the screaming,” Sonny said, eyes unfocusing.

“The screaming,” Zora repeated in a hoarse voice.

“Well, the _reason_ I didn’t get the part was because they decided to change the script. Instead of ‘boy meets girl,’ they changed it to ‘boy meets bro.’”

“The bro is this season’s must-have accessory,” Chad agreed.

“Okay – but…Grady and Nico? Half the time you can’t even remember their real names.”

“Last week you called us Brady and Flicka,” Nico agreed.

“And the week before it was Buddy and Orca,” Grady said.

With an expression of sympathy, Chad reached out and touched each of their arms. “I’m sorry – I just find it really hard to remember things that aren’t important.”

“I mean, don’t you have friends of your own?” Sonny asked.

Chad sighed. “Oh, Sonny. The perfect Hollywood bromance isn’t based on _friendship_.”

“It’s not?”

“Think about the kind of qualities Chad Dylan Cooper needs in a bro.” She just looked at him so he spelled it out. “Someone who provides a flattering point of contrast without drawing any attention to himself. Someone bland. Someone boring. Someone…random.”

“So basically, you don’t want a _friend_ – you want a _photo-opportunity_ ,” Sonny said, sounding unimpressed.

He held out his hands to Nico and Grady. “All one of you guys would have to do is stand there and look less attractive than me. And you’re both kind of doing that already, so…”

“You know, as tempting as that offer sounds, I think we’re gonna have to say no. What do you think, bro?” he turned to Grady

Grady looked back at him, shoulders brushing, and said, “Yeah. I mean, it’s not like we’d be getting anything out of it.”

Chad raised his eyebrows at them. “You mean, apart from the countless freebies that being the bro of an internationally recognized tween superstar entitles you to?”

“Freebies?” Nico asked.

“Countless?” Grady echoed.

“ _Internationally recognized_ tween _superstar_?”

Chad turned to Sonny. “Mackenzie Falls is a strong performer in the overseas market.” He inclined his head, “What can I say? European tweens dig Chad Dylan Cooper.”

Nico and Grady exchanged a glance. “We…may have spoken a little hastily there,” Nico said, taking a step closer to Chad. 

Grady followed. “Yeah. I mean – we could probably work something out. Hang out a couple of times, see if something develops…find out if the Z-Box limited edition of _Zombie Farmers in Space_ is available…”

“Great!” Chad said. He clapped them both on the back before asking, “What do you guys think?” He grabbed a fistful of both boys’ t-shirts, then hauled Nico in front of him, before pushing him to the side and pulling Grady close – like they were similarly priced sports jackets.

Sonny gaped, but Tawni took the question seriously. “Oooh, that’s a toughie. I mean, Grady draws attention to your abs, but Nico really makes your eyes pop.”

Chad nodded, glancing from Nico to Grady as he considered her words. Finally he decided, “You know something? My schedule is pretty packed, so I could definitely use a back-up bro…” He clapped his hands together. “Okay – looks like I’m going to be bromancing both of you!”

“I – what…I just…huh?” Sonny babbled as he sauntered out of the So Random prophouse.

“Dude – we should make a list of freebies…we don’t want to miss out on anything!” Grady said, pulling Nico away.

As they walked off, intent on their conversation, Nico’s voice floated back to the girls. “I heard there’s an exclusive screening of _World’s Funniest 3D Bloopers_ this weekend – think he could get us tickets?” 

“I – what…Am I the only one who sees how wrong this is?”

“Oh no. I can see it too. I can see…everything,” Zora intoned, eyes narrowing. 

Sonny almost sagged in relief. “Oh good, because for a second there” –

“Weirdness is _my_ defining characteristic, dagfrabbit, and I refuse to be _out-weirded_ by some upstart pretty-boy tween idol. I’m stepping up my game.”

Sonny blinked. “Zora – you’re an eleven year old girl with a photographic memory and a really high IQ who stars on a sketch comedy show and…hangs out in air vents. How can you _get_ any weirder?”

“I guess we’ll see,” Zora said. She took two big strides backwards before repeating menacingly, “I guess we’ll _see_ ,” then spinning around and walking away.

“Seriously, am I the only one who thinks this bro thing is a bad idea?” Sonny asked.

“Oh no. It is a bad idea, and it’s bound to cause trouble,” Tawni said. “But…it doesn’t involve me, and like most things that don’t involve me, I don’t really care!” She looked at her watch. “Ooh – time to re-hydrate. Skin this flawless doesn’t happen by itself you know.”

She darted off in the direction of the nearest cosmetics case, leaving Sonny alone in the prophouse, with only her very bad feeling for company.


End file.
